A large and growing population of users is generating and consuming electronic content. As the diversity of users interacting with electronic device and electronic content increases, efforts have been made to increase the usability of electronic devices. Some usability efforts are directed toward making interaction with electronic devices similar to interaction with non-electronic technology. However, creating a satisfactory electronic analog for some non-electronic technology, such as a pen and paper, has proven difficult. Interactions between a stylus and a touch tablet suffer from problems including inadequate pen tracking accuracy, lack of pressure sensitive for nuanced drawing or writing, mismatch in texture (e.g., a hard stylus against a smooth tablet surface does not feel “right”), and lack of real-time writing feedback caused by delays from a processor or display. Many users could benefit from a handwriting interface for electronic devices that does not sacrifice the features of conventional pen and paper.